


Candy Knife

by xieeliann



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Gore, M/M, XueXiao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann
Summary: Candies, knives, and a  bloody death
Relationships: Xue Yang/Xiao Xingchen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Candy Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Xiao Xingchen and Xue yang make Song lan perish

Xiao xingchen stares out as the scene before him, lips formed into a smirk, hands holding a bag of candy. Beside him was xue yang, holding a knife. On the ground by their feet was a tied up song lan. Song lan's wrists and ankles were tied up by rope. 

"Ahhh zichen you look so good like that~"   
Xiao xingchen laughs, using the bag of candy to push it under song lan's face so he stared at them. 

"Daozhang song~ What should we do with you?"   
Xue yang stares twirling the handle of the knife in his hands. 

"You... Dammit.. Why are you doing this?!!"   
Song lan choked out, xiao xingchen chuckles.. bringing away the candy bag , opening one and feeds it to himself and xue yang. 

"Zichen, zichen.. You should know by now.. I want you to suffer~"   
He put the candy bag down and grabs onto song lan's hair, pulling tightly. 

Xue yang watches and waits for what his daozhang xiao wants him to do. 

"...Xingchen.. What happened to you..?"   
The look of regret and anguish appears on song lan's face. He felt so betrayed.. His dearest friend was doing such destructive things. 

"Nothing happened to me~ I only let in the darkness."   
He smirks seeing such a reaction from his former friend. 

"A-Yang the knife."   
xiao xingchen asks, xue yang nods, eating the candy, he leaned over and chewed by song lan's ear. 

"You lost daozhang song."   
He said with not a shred of kindness. 

Xiao xingchen took the knife and sighs, song lan was tied up, and song lan doesn't seem to be struggling. He slices a scar across the right side of song lan's face. 

"Well well.."   
Xue yang chuckles watching as he moved over, dropping the candy bag, his fingers gently pressed over song lan's brows. 

"Can I do "it" daozhang xiao?"   
Xue yang asks. 

Xiao xingchen nods. 

And the next thing song lan knew, was a burning pain ripping through his eyes as xue yang's finger nails poked through the delicate flesh. song lan let out a scream so loud his throat hurt. It burned.. it hurt so damn bad.. He can't even lift a finger to pull xue yang away. 

To end his beloved zichen's suffering, xiao xingchen slices the knife across song lan's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried skdkskdj


End file.
